The present invention relates to a universal adapter for optically connecting between optical connector plugs provided at ends of optical fiber cables.
Conventionally, the optical connector has been used to optically connect between optical fiber cables. This type of connector is structured by an optical connector plug holding a ferrule fixed at an end of an optical fiber and an optical fiber adapter for optically connecting between the opposed plugs.
Meanwhile, there are a plurality of types of optical connectors like this, and they are separately used depending on the application. In order to connect between different plugs, there are prepared conversion adapters.
However, there is a problem in that, if there are a plurality of kinds of optical connectors, a plurality of kinds of conversion adapters are required to be prepared. That is, where using optical connectors of all FC type, an SC type and an ST type, for adapters and conversion adapters there is a necessity to prepare six kinds of adapters, resulting in a of very uneconomical procedure.
Also, in the manufacture of the apparatuses, there is a problem in that an adapter must be assembled after confirming the kind of optical connector being used.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter that can connect between the different types of optical connector plugs used.
A first respect of the invention for solving the above problem resides in providing a universal optical adapter for optical detachably connecting between optical connector plugs having ferrules fixing ends of optical fibers, the universal adapter comprising: first and second receptacle housings each having at one end a coupling portion as a cylinder in a form to decouplably couple with a desired optical connector plug and on the other end a reference plane; a coupling cylindrical member rotatably held inward of the coupling portion of the first receptacle housing and incorporating a sleeve for fitting ferrules from an opposite side; a male thread portion provided in an outer periphery of the coupling cylindrical member; a female thread portion provided in the coupling portion of the second receptacle housing on an opposite side to a coupling end with the optical connector plug and couplable with the male thread portion; wherein the first and second receptacle housings can be coupled in a state that the reference planes are closely contacted in a manner such that the male thread portion and the female thread portion are removable.
A second aspect of the invention resides in the universal adapter of the first aspect, wherein the coupling portions of the first and second receptacle housings are couplable with of optical connector plugs of an FC type, an SC type and an ST type.
A third aspect of the invention resides in the universal adapter of the first or second aspect, wherein a rotation groove engageable with a jig for rotating the coupling cylindrical member is formed in an end face on an opposite side to the coupling portion of the coupling cylindrical member.
A fourth form of the invention lies in the universal adapter wherein, in any of the first to third aspects, an engaging convex protrusion is provided on one of the reference planes of the first and second receptacle housings while a engaging concave portion for engagement with the engaging protrusion is provided on one of the reference planes of the first and second receptacle housings.
A fifth aspect of the invention lies in the universal adapter wherein, in the fourth aspect, the engaging convex portion and the engaging concave portion are provided in two sets to restrict movement in a direction along the reference plane and rotation in a plane along the reference plane.
A sixth aspect of the invention lies in the universal adapter wherein, in any of the first to fifth aspects, and wherein the second receptacle housing can be fixed to a member to be fixed in a state the reference plane is exposed, the first receptacle housing can be decouplably coupled to the fixed second receptacle housing.